Wrap it up!
by missymay-gypsy
Summary: A Rose and Dimitri vignette. Rose refuses to sleep with her boyfriend unless he uses protection. Rated M for safety.


_My first Dimitri and Rose fic and my first little something in a while. Working on some other stuff hopefully will be posted soon but don't get ya hopes up lol. Rate, like, review you know the deal. Set after The Ruby Circle. A vignette more than a fic but yeah. All grammatical errors are my own._

* * *

It was the first time in a while where they both had the day off. Despite Lissa's best attempts to arrange time of Dimitri and I to spend time together, other things got in the way. Strigoi attacks, emergency court meetings and a whole bunch of other annoying crap that would either send myself or Dimitri away for extended periods of time. I was woken up by Dimitri leaving kisses on my neck with his hand travelling in between my thighs.

I sighed happily, "Good morning comrade."

I could feel his smile against my skin,"Good morning my Roza."

I turned slightly to face him, wrapping my arm around his neck I brought his lips to mine while sliding my leg in between his. I lightly grazed his semi-hard penis and felt him groan. I slowly trailed my free hand down his chest, grazing my nails against a nipple before moving farther down. My hand wrapped around him, my thumb lightly grazing the head while I began placing kisses on his chest.

"Did you get the stuff?"

"What stuff?" he asked breathlessly. His hands reach down to squeeze my ass.

"The condoms," I said in between kisses before lightly biting his nipple.

"Condoms?" Dimitri replied, his voice riddled with confusion and with a thicker accent then normal.

I ceased all activity, releasing his member and placing both my hands on his chest slightly pushing him away.

"Nope. Not happening Comrade. No condom, no sex."

Dimitri brushed a strand of hair from my face, placing it behind my ear. He laughed slightly, "What do you mean Roza by no condom, no sex? It never worried you before."

He leaned in trying to place a kiss on my lips, "Nuh uh. Nope." I said, pushing him slightly away again while grabbing a forceful hold on the back of his head.

"If that thing isn't wrapped up, you don't get me wrapped around you. Got it!?"

He still looked confused and I huffed. Letting go, I placed a kiss on his cheek before directly looking him in the eye.

"Did you forget that very important piece of information that Sydney told us the other week hmm? You know, the fact that there is a very slight chance that you and I could actually have a child together," I said very seriously, while raising an eyebrow at him. "With everything that we've been through Dimitri, knowing our luck, I'll end up pregnant. So no protection, no sex."

His arms wrapped around my body and he gave a gentle squeeze while placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Oh my Roza. We've had sex more than a dozen times since I was turned back from being a Strigoi. If you were to end up pregnant, it probably would've happened by now."

"Ha ha! You say that old man but then we didn't know it was possible. Now we know that it's something that could actually happen and every time we have sex it will be the back of our minds even if we're not thinking it and you know with the whole power of positive thinking shit or putting so called "vibes"out into the universe, it will happen!"

He looked into my eyes and sighed.

"Please Dimitri," I said in a quiet voice. "Please. Just humour me."

Leaning in, his lips met mine in a passionate and loving kiss.

Pulling away he responded, "Ok. I'll go."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, "Thank you."

Dimitri left bed, leaving me to head to the drug store. As much as I disliked the absence of the heat his body provided me, I was grateful for his understanding. When Sydney told us the life changing news, a million thoughts ran through my head. The fact that I could possibly provide Dimitri the one thing he wanted in life and had given up by choosing me over Tasha was just crazy. Sometimes when I saw him with Lissa and fire boys' kids or his nieces and nephews, I wondered if he was happy with the life he chose and if he ever regretted his decision.

I saw the look in his eye when Sydney revealed that we could have a child together due to Dimitri having being turned back from a Strigoi by a charmed silver stake. I wanted to give Dimitri everything he wanted in life. Love, happiness, a family and I was determined to give it to him. But not at this exact moment. Having just turned 21, I wasn't entirely ready for that. I could barely look after the few plants we had in our house let alone another human being.

I watched Dimitri head for the door, "hurry up and get that gorgeous ass back here quickly please."

The last thing I heard was his laugh while closing the door before closing my eyes and going back to sleep.


End file.
